Deleted
by Subversive Imaginati
Summary: After the events of Sonic heroes, An AU of what happens to one of the characters in involved. One shot.


I don't own them as you may have guessed, They belong exclusively to Sega I'm just the person who had a strange idea and wrote it down. I hope you have as much fun reading this as I had writing it.

It was dark, not just the darkness of night but true dark, all around him nothing to let him know what was up or down.

30 minutes ...

It was peaceful here in the dark, his eyes slid closed and he let himself drift.

25 minutes ...

A dull click echoed before the dark smothered it again but he ignored it, he felt what was the word, content? Ah that was it, content.

20 minutes to procedure ...

Something still bothered him though, nagging at him, a bizarre sense of having forgotten something, something he had to do. He sighed softly to himself, it didn't matter too much but it was niggling.

15 minutes to procedure ...

What was he had forgotten? It nagged insistantly at him as he tried to relax, teasing him with a half memory of flying. He scoffed slightly at his own imagination, him flying really? He doubted it. Then again precisely what did he do anyway? Couldn't be important or he'd remember it.

More floating in the dark, it still bothered him that he couldn't remember, in fact he couldn't remember a lot of things, it was almost like they were blocked. But why?

10 Minutes to procedure ... Please confirm procedure is going ahead, you have selected yes, procedure will be carried out in 9 minutes and 50 seconds.

He narrowed eyes in the dark trying to put the fragments back together, green? blue? lightning? What had happened, why was he here? For that matter who was he? He screamed throwing a tantrum, it probably looked stupid but it helped the frustration and it wasn't as if the dark cared anyway.

5 minutes to procedure ...

He was still frustrated, why couldn't he remember, who he was? And he was still in this darkness, he hated the darkness with a searing intensity but the darkness didn't appear to notice. Growling to himself he turned around looking for some glimmer of light, nothing just more darkness.

4 minutes to procedure ...

Wait a minute, a name surfaced in his mind, Sonic? Was that his name? Part of him thought it could be, part of him said it wasn't, what was the truth? if only the darkness would go away, it was starting to unsettle him now, he knew it shouldn't be dark.

3 minutes to procedure ...

Dim memories now, seeping into his head, a scarlet echidna punching ships, a orange fox with two tails? He was beginning to wonder if his imagination was running away with him, then he saw ... Saw blue flicker into gold and green become red, saw himself flying.

2 minutes to procedure ...

He could almost hear the roar now, that voice speaking to him across time, how long had it been since that day, since that sky fight. Hear the taunts shouted across the storms rumble. Feel the power course through his body.

1 minute to procedure ... Final authorisation accepted.

More memories, watching the pink hedgehog complain, battling the others. The hum of energy in the power plant and city. Light reflecting off metal. Watching the other approach for the battle. Finally falling. He had failed. How could he have failed and how had he ended up here, seperated from all he had known.

Initialising procedure ...

A light flared in the darkness but relief quickly turned to fear, it burned him. He screamed against it's heat. It was destroying him. Slowly it flickered and died, the darkness returned as the final red spark was extinguished, but this time the darkness was empty.

Report: Procedure complete.

It hung in the dim spaces of the museum, beside an example of a ring and an engraving of the world famous blue hedgehog sonic himself, 100 years ago it had been unearthed in a long buried base. Now children stared at it and wondered what it would have been like to fight, they had tested it before placing it in the museum.

It should have worked, all it's parts were there, the bolts, the wiring, all in perfect condition. However a examination of it's programming revealed nothing, for there was nothing there to be revealed. It was an empty shell, not that it mattered, outside of some historians no-one remembered it, Eggman sure, Sonic definitely but the figure known as Metal sonic slipped quietly from the memory of mobians. Like it's programming, the memory of the fear it had once inspired had faded, effectively deleted from history. 


End file.
